The coming of BlackWhite one: Dark Route
by Asharoth
Summary: Dante is another person beside Shido that can seal the spirit. Before, he was planing his fake death and continue his previous work as spirit saver. But, what happen if he fail? This is story that telling his JOURNEY on other perspective route (Chapter 2 on progress)
1. Chapter 0

**Warning: this story is not related to main story of The coming of BlackWhite one story**

* * *

**Prologue: Failed…**

"Ugh…"

There's a boy, lying on bed inside the white room. The boy blinked his eyes because the light dazzling him. After he can look clearly, he got up from his bed.

"This place…"

He's look around. There's a lot of machine like medical machine beside his bed. On his right hand as well as injection direct to his hand. Then, he realizes something on his left arm. It was wrapped with bandages and looks like there's some scar like it was is sewn.

"Why…I'm here? Ah!"

After he thinks why he was here, he realizes it. Before, he was planned to faking his death by fighting spirit. As far, he thinks everything goes as his plan, but wrong…

"I was…failed eh? hah…"

He sighed. Looks like his plan end up fail. And now he was lying on some sort of medical room. Everything is gone. His plans fail. He was somehow injured and now…he was trapped here.

"Ha…haha…"

He was laughing weakly. All his effort comes to nothing. What will he do then? Suicides? No. That only makes him completely an idiot. He was here… on DEM Industries for such a long time. If he suicide right now, there is chance that he will get suspicious from other. But, what will he do now?

"Looks like you're already awake."

"Issac?"

From the door, come in a tall man with ash blonde hair. He is Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott, also known as DEM Director who control over anything on DEM.

"As I though from my rival."

"Ellen?"

Behind Issac, there's a young woman with pale blonde hair. She is Ellen Mira Mather, also known as Issac secretary and the world's strongest wizard.

"Haha… after those things you still call me your rival."

"Well…it's doesn't matter. That time there's something unpredictable happen. If normal wizard was there, they surely death or wounded fatally and possibilities will death in the end."

"Hoi… those words is really cold. Its looks like there's no wizard that worthy on your eyes beside me."

"Of course. All this time, there's no wizard that can't defeat me or as far as draw against me, until you come."

"I feel sorry for those wizards, especially for Jessica. She does really want to be strongest wizard like you."

"There's no way she is. The title 'world's strongest wizard' is far for her level."

"Haha… I can't deny it."

When does two chat, Issac was going to say something to Dante.

"Then, Dante. How's your feeling?"

"Well… not really bad. Just still hurt a little."

"I see…"

Issac now kknow Dante is fine. He then asked Ellen the document that Ellen brought and she give it to him.

"Well now… as for that **event**. From the data that receive from your battle, it was already know that spirit is [Nightmare]."

"Yes. It was she."

"This spirit is really troublesome, even though Mana is kill her again and again she still come back like nothing happen."

"She surely is a strange spirit, is it?"

"Yes, she is. And now for you…"

"For me?"

"Well… not something important really. It just according to doctor you must rest for month after that incident. But I really hope you will come back as soon as possible."

"Then beat it, Issac. As you can see, this is not big deal really."

Dante swing his hand, showed he was okay. Issac just sighed and gives the document back to Ellen.

"Then, I'll wait for your return."

"You can count on me."

"Alright. Then, I got to go now, see you."

"See you too, Issac."

After he said that, Issac along with Ellen exits the room. Now, Dante is alone again. But for him, he feels he's still not alone.

"You are there, right? Kurumi?"

"_Ara? So, you already found me._"

As the girl sound echoed on room, on dark side of room, come out the girl with black gothic dress. She has a black hair on long twintails. Her right eye is red and his left eye appear as gold like clock. She is Tokisaki Kurumi, or more knowing as spirit [Nightmare] for DEM.

"Not really. Before Issac entering the room, I already know you're there."

"Oh really? As I expected for you."

"But eavesdrop is not lady-like aptitude, you know?"

"Ara ara. Don't say like that. It's not like I heard everything."

"Ah…never mind it. More importantly…"

As fast as light, Dante manifest the gun on his hand, aim directly to Kurumi head.

"Now my plan is fail. I don't know how, but I surely know it's somehow because of you."

"Ara? Don't blame me like that. Maybe it's just because your own fault that your plan end up failed."

"….right. Sorry for blame you…"

Dante lower his gun but suddenly take it back to its position, aim to Kurumi head.

"…but that doesn't mean you're not involved with the failed of my plan."

"Ara ara. Don't easily temper like that. Now, looks like my time is over so, I'll take my leave now. Bye"

As she said that, she disappeared inside the shadow. Dante then took back his gun from its place.

"Hah… really…now my day on DEM be longer. Well… it's doesn't matter."

Dante then laying back to his bad, but this time his arm crossed on back of his head, making like a pillow.

"I just need to find the right time to defect… even it will pain in the ass."

Then he close his eyes again, back to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: The Birth of Second/White**

**One week later**

It's already one week. Dante body mostly already healed due some strange circumstance. Even the doctor who take care of him confused about what happen to his body, but end up give the diagnose that he was fully healed. After he complete some document he allowed to out from hospital and do his usual job.

"Even though I tell Issac that I'll out faster, I don't even think this fast."

Dante is outside of hospital. Not just a minute he there, there's a black car arrive to front of him.

"Mr. Dante?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Mr. Wescott sends me to retrieve you from hospital after you're allowed to out."

"Okay then."

He entered the car and then he going to some building, mostly DEM building.

"Mr. Wescott says that you should meet him on his room."

"I get it."

Few minutes after that, he was arrive to the building. He then exited the car and entering the building from front door. He just walking calmly on the building, directed to Issac room. When he was walking, he passed the young girl with long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. She is Takamiya Mana, or Adeptus 2 on DEM call sign.

"Eh? Dante-san? You're already out from hospital?"

"Yeah… I even don't think will out this fast."

"Everyone says that you're strange wizard. Now I know why they call you that."

"Just let them say anything they like. I don't really mind it."

"Hehe… that's right."

"Then, why you in such of hurry?"

"Well… [Nightmare] just moving again after the last time she do against you. I was just in middle to ready for another mission."

"Is that so… well, good luck! Make sure this time she surely death."

"I promised this time it's the last time she looks the light of sun."

"Haha… I'll wait to see that happen. Then, I'll take my leave, see ya."

"See you too."

Mana then walking again, as well as Dante. He then arrives on room that mostly Issac room.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?"

"It's me Dante."

"Get in."

"Excuse me."

Dante open the door. When he inside, he looks Issac on his desk, was working something on his laptop. Ellen as well there, helping him.

"Then, there's something happen so you call me?"

"Not really. I just want to congratulate you for your fast recovery."

"If you have some time to do that, you better do your job as Managing Director seriously. Are you know that some people on here is not really like you, you know?"

"Just do what they want. I more preferred humans that filled with that courage."

"Hah… if something likes this occur again. No wonder I even think in the future they'll surely do something. Lucky it can be hold up."

"And then I'll leave it to you."

"That's why I tell you this, Issac. Soon enough I can't hold them again and it will be trouble, right Ellen."

"I can't deny it. You must think something about it, Issac."

"Now now. Why you two looks like having a same though to me?"

"It's just normal that your secretary to worry about it. As for me… because **I** was your underling, of course I worried for your current state."

Dante just says anything that inside his head. If this situation is let be, there's chance that on future there's a revolution inside the company. Even though, he really hope like that.

"Alright. If there is nothing really important, I'll back to lab."

"Hou… still think something wrong with your CR-Unit?"

"Not really. But after **that** time, the unit is broken right now. Even if I can repair it, there's a lot of modification and improvement that need to do for perfect it."

"I'll look toward to it, as well other thing that you'll contribute for company."

"Well…maybe. I'll take my leave now."

He then walking toward the door and exited the room. Now his destination is the lab. He was just want to repair the CR-Unit that broken.

"Now, repairing is not a big deal, but for improvement…"

_Are you there?_

"Eh?"

Dante just heard something. He looking around but there's no one around.

"Maybe it's just my imagination…"

_Is someone can hear me?_

"!"

Now he heard it again. He looks around again but still there's no one around.

"Who's there?!"

_Can you hear me?_

"I don't know what are you talking about but yes, I can hear you."

_Please help me…_

"If you want a help, show yourself!"

_I can't…_

"Why you can't?"

_I can be here, but as well not here…_

"Then just tell me where you are?"

_Follow my sound… I'll give you a lead…_

"I get it."

Dante then follow the mysterious sound. He is walking on the hall to hall, place to place, even get outside of building, until he arrived on front of apartment room.

"This is… my room?"

_Get inside…_

The sounds tell him to get inside. Don't want to take a risk; he took his gun on his jacket, readied for anything. Then, he is entering his room.

"Someone there?"

He opens the door slowly, and aimed the gun to front. When he inside, he aim around to make sure everything is okay.

There's nothing really, just a normal room with bed and clothes closet and other thing as my personal belongings. Everything looks normal, until…

_Looks on bed…_

The sounds tell me to looks carefully to bed. When I looked to it, there's some bright light come from there. Because it's dazzling, he covered his eyes with his wrist. When he opened his eyes, he found that there's a white katana lying on there.

"Why it was here? I surely put it on my safehouse before."

He's take the katana. But suddenly everything becomes black.

**Nowhere…**

"Ugh… my head…"

Dante wake up after something happen. He then realizes he was somewhere else.

"Where am I?"

He looks around. There's nothing in here. The sky is black and the ground is white. It's like he was on another dimension.

"_You're already awake?"_

"Wa…!"

Dante turn around after he heard the sound from before. When he turns around, he looks a figure of person. It has a long white coat that somehow holed like holograph; its face is covered by a hood and only a light blue eye can seen. His body somehow like ripped off. His right hand was there but his left hand somehow like disappear. As well as his legs. Only his left leg that visible, other leg somehow disappear like rip off.

"Who are you?"

"_I was the one who call you."_

"So you're the voices that talk to me."

"_Don't call me voices. I felt uncomfortable._"

"Sorry, my bad. Then, where exactly I'm?"

"_This place is inside your mind._"

"Wait…my mind!? But it's looks spacious. Even though I was thinking a lot."

"_I just used remain space that able to get. Your head is really stuffy._"

"Hoi don't say it…Wait! Are you know exactly what inside my head!?"

"_All this time I was trapped inside that thing. After you pick it up, I release from there and end up trapped inside your mind._"

"Okay, I get it. So, what help did you need from me?"

"_I…want to know…_"

"What?"

"_Knowledge…_"

"Eh?"

"_Knowledge… of the world…_"

"So… for simple it, you want to reads some books to get some information?"

"_That's it._"

"Okay…but how I can do that…no, how you can do that? You're inside my mind so, how you can read any books?"

"_Once you get it, I'll tell you what you must do._"

"Um…this is very complicated. Moreover, there's single problem left."

"_What is it?_"

"How I can get out from here?"

"_It's simple_."

The white figure then snapped his finger and everything become black again.

**Dante Apartment Room**

"Gagh…!"

Dante suddenly wake up on his room. He looks around. He's now on his room, not on somewhere like before. It's like just a dream…

"_Are you awake?_"

"What the!?"

Dante surprise about some sound coming inside his head.

"Hey! Next time you do it, tell me beforehand! I nearly get heart attack!"

"_Well, sorry for it. I just can't wait to get new knowledge._"

"Is it anything inside my head is not much?"

"_Not really. But there's something that I can't understand. To understand it, I must get knowledge about it._"

"Right…now tell me, how you can do that?"

"_I'll explain it later. Now where's possible place to get more knowledge?_"

"Let's see… maybe central library have a most of books…"

"_Central…library! That's it! The library! Let's go right now!_"

"Wow wow… slow down! Anyway, I was the one that move this body so I can't do something really fast. More likely that after I just suddenly wake up on floor like that…"

"…_.Sorry…I just too excited for moment…sorry…_"

"Okay…I forgive you. But maybe I can't do it right now."

"_Why?_"

"You see… my job. If they not seen me on lab, they'll think I was lazing around. Moreover, the unit…"

"_You mean the unit that broken due after fighting the spirit that you search for such a long time but end up you still lost. Honestly I want to ask, why you really hate that spirit?_"

"That's…wait…why you really concerned about spirit? Moreover, what exactly are you?"

"_Maybe you'll not believe me but I was a same existence as you human call spirit_."

"Same? But you said you trapped inside the katana. So far I know that was all spirit has their own body. But you… how you can be spirit without any actually body?"

"_That's… I don't remember. Somehow, my memory about what happen before I trapped on katana is really foggy."_

"I see…so, basically you lost your memory… now I very intriguing for known more of you."

"_Don't say that kind of words. For your language it's called 'homosexuality' or 'gay' if a man interested to other man._"

"Hoi! Don't call me gay! My interested is not as far as that level!"

"_Really…_"

"Of course…wait! For the very beginning, I doubt you're a man! All spirit that so far I meet is a female."

"_Maybe I was the only male spirit that exists?_ _Curse my foggy memory! I even don't know that I actually a male or female!_"

"Um…please calm yourself. If you don't like then it's okay to you to…"

Before Dante finish his words, he heard a footstep. From the door, there's a sound of someone.

"Is there someone there? Is that you Dante?"

"(CRAP! That's Jessica!)"

"Someone there? If not I'll get inside."

"Um…yes! It's me Jessica. I was just inside the room."

"Oh…it's only you. I think there's someone that talks to itself."

"I just get out from hospital. I just get tired and maybe you just your imagination…"

"Huh…right. Maybe it's just my imagination. But, why are you here? Are you supposedly on workplace?"

"I-I just get here to take some stuff! I'll back to workplace after I find what I search for."

"Okay. For such a strong wizard, you're really pretty relaxed for doing job."

"Err… I was like this from beginning, right?"

"No. From the time you're recruit, you're really hard worker. Even to the level that you can draw against Ellen. I really envy to you."

"But you also can be like me if you work hard, right?"

"I can't… even I was the one who here longer than you, I still not able to reach that level. Moreover, before you join us, Mana is second best. She even gets Adeptus 2 call sign. If she not here, maybe I was the one who receive it."

"Yeah… that's right."

"But after her, you came! You're even overpowered her by be able to equal to Ellen. And more than that, other than you get her call sign, you just get another call sign that from any view is higher than Ellen call sign! Even though you're equal to her!"

"Um… it's not really my intention to get those call sign. Issac just gives me that because my excellent work that's mostly always made me on near death situation! He's just given me that to encourage me for doing such a thing! I even have a trauma about… never mind it! Right now I busy so let's talk another time, shall we?"

"Yeah. You're right. Talk to you just wastes my time. I better train myself for one day surpassed not only Mana but Ellen, as well you!"

"Then do it. I'll wait to see that happen."

"Don't get cocky. One day, I'll surpass all of you!"

"Haha… I'll see it."

"Grr…"

From the sound, looks like Jessica is mad. No wonder he heard some loud step when she walking.

"_Looks like you have a bad relationship with her._"

"Nah…forget her. She's just like that because when I was just join DEM and get teased by most wizards…well, including her. So, I just challenge them all. They think can overwhelm me, but end up get beaten. And most of them, she's the one who really mad at me just because I was defeat her. For more information, you can looks to my memories on my head."

"_Okay…I get it._"

"And oh yeah, even though I don't call you 'the voice', I still feel bad for not calling your name."

"_Ah…that's…sorry, looks like I as well not remember my own name._"

"Geez… even your own name? You're really a troublesome person… or spirit maybe?"

"_Sorry…_"

"Nah! Never mind it. If you can't recall your name, I'll give you one."

"_Hoi…I'm not a pet._"

"No no. It's not like that. This is just a sign of friendship."

"_Frienship…? You mean…I? Your friend…?_"

"Of course! I can't just let someone that needed my help so easily. Besides, I was already accepting to help you when you call me, right?"

"…"

Even though he's not answer, Dante know what he just just feel.

"Alright! Then, let's think your name. Hmm….let see…"

"_Hoi… don't just do what you like._"

"Ah! I get it!"

"_Hm?_"

"How about… 'Nishiro'(二白)!"

"Nishiro? Where did you get that?"

"I just simply put two(二) and white(白) like that."

"No no. I know about 'white' but what about 'two'?"

"You don't have body but you have mind. Moreover, you inside my body so I think you just like second mind to me."

"So that's where you get it. 'Two' and 'Second'… that's close."

"Okay. Let's not waste our time here. There's still a lot of work must do."

"If you don't mind, can I help you too?"

"How can you help me when you don't have any bodies?"

"Maybe like give some idea on improvement or other thing related. It's because, you want to help me so at least I can give you some favor."

"Ok…? Then let's go!"

"Right!"

With that, both(or two inside same body) go outside and start their life again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting between Siblings**

**6 years later**

"Honestly…"

He put his head on his arm that place on his knee.

"…what the hell was I do here!?"

This is already 6 years passed since the (fake)death plan fail. He thinks, he just needs to find another chance to defect, but he doesn't do it. Honestly, there's some… no, there's a **LOT** of chance before, but strangely he doesn't do it. Now he was depressed.

"Are you alright, Dante?"

Beside him, Mana was just sit there. She seems worry about Dante depressed aptitude.

"Nah…Don't worry. I'm okay. Just feel little tired."

So far, he was thinking all he does before. He feels relief that not much spirit that appear on this world this past year. Even there is, he can save them without get suspicious by create another spirit existence that make any spirit that meet him will disappear. People on DEM call it **Slayer**. He can become **Slayer **when he try to save spirit, but he can as well become wizard in the same time so anyone will not suspicious to him. All the debt, thank for Nishiro who can play his role as **Slayer **when he do his job as wizard.

"I glad. You look depressed this past time. I think something happen to you."

"It's alright. In fact, there's some 'work' that make me depressed in real."

"Is that… about Wescott that give you that hard work?"

"Mostly. Hah… if he can do his work more seriously, I'll not always clean up all he did. If this continue more than this, there's no doubt someone will take this chance to lift up the flame of revolution inside the company."

"Heh… I hope that will not happen."

"So far as now, I can hold it. But I doubt I can do it again on future."

"**But you must, for Issac sake.**"

"Ellen?"

From the door, there's a young woman with purple eyes and pale blonde hair. She is Ellen, know as strongest wizard in the world. In fact, the title as "strongest wizard" is no more only she possessed alone. Because, there's another person that same strong as her that even can draw against her.

"To can see you can easily depress like that, I feel sorry to my beloved rival."

"Hoi… don't say some embarrassing like that. Even I was 'strongest wizard', I still human inside. I can tire, you know? Well… not only from works."

"I see. Actually, why you just accept all of their challenge if you feel tire about it?"

"I accept, I'll tire. If I decline, it's only hurt their feeling. And hurting woman felling is not my style, you know?"

"Heh… when did you become so gentle like that?"

"Don't ask me."

"And as well, you look really close to Mana."

Just by some words from Ellen, Mana face kinda red somehow.

"I-Is not like that, Ellen! I just worry about him little. Moreover, when I look on him remind me to my lost brother."

"Is that so? Then, why you not think he was really your lost brother?"

"Hah…Ellen. For clarify it, I don't remember I have little sister. It's just coincidence for me to have same face as her lost brother. It's that pretty clear for you?"

"Never mind it. And oh yeah, Issac was called you two to face him right now."

"What? We both do something wrong or… another mission?"

"Just hear it from him. You will know."

As she informed them, she left the room.

"Hah… another hard works again."

"Don't complain. I know you're a reliable person, so you can do it without worry."

"Haha… say it easy than do it. And Mana…"

He looks her with serious face.

"...If you still not meet your lost brother, I don't mind to become the substitute for your brother."  
"EH!? No no. It's okay! It's okay! You don't need to…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Well… lost a family is really sad you know. Yeah… really sad…"

He seems down after say it. Look like he reminds something about his family.

"Well… it's not the time for depressed. Let's meet Issac now. I can tell we make him wait for long."

""You're right. Let's get going."

They're then stood up and walking to some room.

**Issac Wescott Room**

"Alright. You both already here. So, let's discuss it."

Issac take some document from his desk and read it.

"We got request from Japan government for some assistance regarding the spirit. From you know, lately the frequency of Spirit appearing on Japan is quite high. So, as their request, we're sending reinforcement."

"And the reinforcement that you talking about is just both of us?"

"No. It's only Mana actually."

"Eh? Only me?"

"Yes. With your power is more than enough for reinforcement. And for you, Dante, I have another mission for you."

"What mission?"

As he asks it, Issac took another document and gives it to him. Dante take it and read it.

"This is…"

"Yes. There's some information that [Princess] lately was appeared on Tenguu City. But, she strangely never appears again after that. I want you to investigate it. Of course you will do it secretly."

"You mean by secretly?"

"Don't tell anyone about your real job there. On there, we just tell them you're Mana supervisor, so don't worry about other stuff."

"I see. I get what you mean. But it was really important job that even you were sent me to do it than other wizards?"

"It was. We have concluded that maybe what just happen is relating to **Ratakoskr**?"

"!"

Dante seen surprised. Of course he surprised. Lately, Elliot was not told him anything important, but now the organization is on the move again even he still not comeback?

"I get it. So, when we're going to Japan?"

"Tomorrow you will depart. For now, I suggest for you two to rest assure."

**We got it!**

"I am hoping for the best result from you two."

**Few days later, JGSDF headquarter on Tenguu City **

"I am second lieutenant Takamiya Mana, please to make your acquaintance from now on."

Everyone on briefing still puzzled about what just happen. Ryouko, AST captain was telling that there's additional personnel that has been assigned to join them but, they don't know is she was no other than mid-school girl. And when they challenge her, no one able to defeat her even they're overwhelmed her by number. Now, everyone currently on briefing room to briefing something

"Okay. Everyone here? Alright, let's—"

Before Ryouko start the briefing, someone was get inside from door look exhausted.

"Who're you?"

She asked the young man that just entered.

"Sorry for intruding. I'm Karakūkyo Dante, the supervisor of Takamiya Mana. Sorry for rude introduction."

Everyone on briefing room except Mana had seen surprise. What they seen is a young tall man with black little-long hair with bangs and was use a sunglass to cover his eyes. He wears JGSDF uniform with exception of upper part was replaced with some military jacket.

"Ah…you're Kara…Kara…"

"Just call me Dante. Sorry my name is quite difficult to pronounce."

"O-okay... So, you're her supervisor that they talking about. So, what're you doing here."

"Nothing. I just want to see your briefing. Am I interrupting?"

"No. Do as you like. We as well want you to seen it too."

"Sorry for intrude."

**Still on progress...**


End file.
